


Treacherous

by Imogen_LeFay



Category: Glee
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, Taking Chances, Treacherous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_LeFay/pseuds/Imogen_LeFay
Summary: Sebastian is a risk. Letting him into his life can't possibly be a good idea.Blaine feels compelled to take his chances anyway.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I was reminded of the song "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift, and how it's SO my Seblaine song, especially after hearing her comments on an acoustic version:  
> "When you’re falling for someone, and you know that it’s dangerous, and you know that it could really, really just annihilate you if it were to not work out, and it could possibly not work out, and it probably won’t work out, but you go for it anyway”
> 
> Yeah, this is that. In long-form, with internal ramblings a la Blaine Anderson.

* * *

When Blaine looks into the mirror of his dressing room, he barely recognizes himself. He’s in there, yes, but it’s… different. At the same time, he’s Blaine Anderson, but he’s also Judas Iscariot. He tries out different expressions, pain, and anger, remorse… He breathes in, and out, and manages to do so calmly, but his pulse flutters, and there’s just the most subtle shake in his hands.

He tells himself it’s okay. He’s worked hard for this, the biggest show he’s played so far. It’s not Broadway, not yet, but this is going to be a huge step for him. Everyone on the ensemble is hard-working, ambitious, and together they are going to create magic tonight.

As long as he doesn’t faint during opening night.

There’s a knock on the door, and as he turns, he sees Sebastian, his eyes roaming over his form.

It does nothing to calm down Blaine’s pulse.

Sebastian steps into the room, his smile encouraging, and there’s something in his eyes – Blaine has seen it before, but it’s stronger, and really, maybe, a bit too much for him to handle. Sebastian has a single flower in his hand, a purple iris. It’s beautiful, even all on its own, and Blaine finds himself smiling as he accepts it.

“Not quite a bouquet,” he comments, even as he smells it.

“Bouquets are for after the show,” Sebastian replies. “You still have to earn that.”

Blaine laughs, and doesn’t even try to keep down the blush. Sebastian lifts his head – gently, as to not smudge his make-up – and looks straight into his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Blaine bites his lip, just for a moment, before he remembers not to. “I’m… nervous,” he admits. “Honestly more than I’ve ever been.” He wants to run a finger through his hair but knows he shouldn’t.

He hesitates, not sure if he should continue. It’s not exactly encouraged, voicing doubts. He doesn’t want to sound like he’s fishing for compliments, not to mention his fears always feel more real if he puts them into words. But Sebastian is looking at him, waiting, giving him the space, he needs to decide whether to speak up or not.

“Do you think this is it?” he asks.

“Your big break?” Sebastian say, immediately seeing where his mind went. “Hard to say. Honestly… I think not.”

Just for a second, something deflates in Blaine.

“This will be important,” Sebastian continues, “it will definitely put you on the radar. But your break… I think you’ll do even bigger.”

And now the air leaves him for completely different reason, with the way Sebastian looks at him like it’s a certainty, more faith than he can understand. He looks down, still smiling so wide it almost hurts. Sebastian puts a hand around his waist, pulls him just close enough to put a kiss on the top of his head – even taking care not to mess up the hair.

“You’re amazing. Go and show them.”

“I’m still nervous,” Blaine admits.

Sebastian shrugs. “That’s part of it, right? Besides…”

He can feel the words coming.

“Nothing safe is worth the drive, right?”

Sebastian steps back, and just for a moment Blaine can accept the awe in his eyes. And just, maybe, love.

“Go get them, killer.”

He very much intends to.

* * *

It starts harmless, a slippery slope, and Blaine still doesn’t know where it’s going to lead him. But in the beginning, it’s almost innocent.

He’s surprised himself when he walks into a gay bar one Friday night, determined to get over his latest breakup. It’s not that he was particularly invested in this relationship – Mark was smart, funny, handsome, but really, there wasn’t a real meaningful connection between them. Mostly, Blaine’s pride is hurt over being dumped, and he tries not to think too much about this. He tells his friends about the breakup, and there are immediately offers to help him get over it. Kurt and Rachel very much insist he comes over to their place for a night full of classical musical movies and ice cream, to whine about how much men are just the worst. Santana at least had offered a viable alternative – tequila, clubbing and getting laid – and he’d gladly taken her up on the offer.

Santana is off minutes after their third round of shots, immediately finding some girl to dance with her. He wonders if he should worry more about her – Brittany breaking up with her to go on a world tour as a background dancer certainly had thrown her – but he knows better than interfere now. Instead, he takes another shot before he goes to the dancefloor himself.

There are several hot guys, and like Santana, he doesn’t have to look long for interested dance partners. So far, none of them really interest him, but he isn’t desperate. A rebound is a possibility, but he won’t be upset if it doesn’t happen.

He isn’t sure how long he’s on the dance floor before he decides he needs a break. He spots Santana making out with a girl in a corner, clearly enjoying her night. He’s glad for her, though not jealous. Right now, he’s actually pretty happy. Alcohol puts a buzz around everything, he’s warm and loose from dancing, and if he gets another drink, he’s ready to jump back in.

There’s a body pushing against him, and a voice in his ear, although he can’t quite make out the words. When he turns, there’s a guy standing there. He isn’t sure he’s seen him before, definitely didn’t dance with him tonight. He checks him out just for a second, but no, that’s probably not happening. Too old, for one thing. So, he smiles, shakes his head and turns to the bar.

Maybe the message didn’t come through. The guy bows lower, and now shouts into his ear.

“I said you have great moves!”

Blaine shrugs and waves it off.

“Can I buy you drink?” the guy shouts into his ear.

“No thanks, I’m fine!” Blaine makes sure to speak loudly, but not to waver despite his smile.

Then, an arm slides around his waist and another body pushes against him from the side now.

Now, that’s it.

Blaine turns, ready to drop the smile and tell people off, when an all too familiar voice cuts through the noise around him.

“He means get lost.”

Right there, an arm around his waist, is Sebastian Smythe. There’s a glint of danger in his eyes as he looks at the guy, who shrinks back and turns to leave, muttering something Blaine doesn’t catch.

Sebastian turns to him, his grin widening just a little bit as he looks down to him. His eyes sparkle dark in the dim lighting around them, but he definitely seems amused.

“Blaine Anderson,” he says. “I knew tonight was lucky.”

“ _Sebastian_.” There’s fondness in his voice that surprises himself, although he doubts, he’s even heard over the noise around them. Sebastian makes eye-contact with the barkeeper, signals something and a moment later two beers are on the bar in front of them. Without another question, Sebastian leads him outside to the smoking area. The fresh air hits him and he gasps it in. He didn’t even notice how stuffy it got inside. It’s also quieter out here. They find a place at a bench near the fences and sit down together.

“You know, I could have handled this,” he says once they sit down.

“Obviously,” Sebastian says with a shrug, “but it was faster this way.”

And that he can’t argue with.

“What brings you here?” he asks, although he doesn’t quite feel like small talk.

“I’m through with my absolutely final exam,” Sebastian says, “figured that’s a reason to celebrate. What about you?”

“Just got dumped,” Blaine says with another shrug.

Sebastian stares at him as if he just told him the earth was flat. “How? On purpose?”

Blaine laughs.

“You don’t seem too broken up about it,” Sebastian adds, watching him.

“Can’t say I am,” Blaine says. “I honestly just wanted to blow off some steam.”

And that definitely gets Sebastian’s interest. “Is that so? Fun. You know, this is kind of my specialty…”

Something flutters in Blaine’s chest. He raises his head, really looks at Sebastian. His hair is a bit messed up, compared to how put together he always seemed. There’s a bit of stubble on his face, his shoulders have filled out more than back then, but that smile is the same, and his eyes still have that mischievous gleam.

It’s probably a bad idea. Blaine knows that.

He kind of wants it, anyway.

So, he lets Sebastian lead him back inside, to dance until everything is loose, and warm and happy again. Maybe he ditches Santana to go home with Sebastian, and goes for what he’s just maybe been curious about since those lines in Uptown Girl, and the chills Sebastian’s voice sent down his spine.

It’s not the smartest idea. But really, what harm can one night do?

* * *

Of course, they don’t leave it at one night. Blaine probably knows right from that first kiss that he won’t be able to walk away from this just yet. And if he needs any more reassurance, he gets it right in the morning, when he wakes to Sebastian kissing his shoulders, pulling him close, and then he turns around and pushes Sebastian into the mattress, ready for round two. Three. Who’s counting?

Still, Blaine is determined to look after himself. He refuses to have any expectations. He give Sebastian his number, leaves him after one last kiss and then he does not wait. Maybe there’ll be a text, and maybe there won’t be. He’ll be fine either way.

The text comes the same day, and he grins like an idiot for an hour. They meet up two days later for coffee, and again, Blaine goes in without expectations. No matter what happens, if this is just catching up as friends, or maybe a prolonged booty call, he’s down for either.

It ends up feeling a lot like a date, and he’s definitely okay with that.

Still, it takes him more than a month until he realizes they’re kind of dating. He gives himself a break for not noticing it sooner – he does spend a lot of time with Sebastian, and mostly, he doesn’t have time to think about what they’re doing. Besides, thinking is dangerous. He doesn’t want to analyze this thing with Sebastian, doesn’t want to pick it apart and build up theories about what they are or aren’t, and only get disappointed. Sebastian isn’t the type for relationships. It’s a harsh truth that’s very hard to combine with the way Sebastian is looking at him.

It’s okay, he tells himself. He knew he was getting in over his head. He’ll hold onto his heart as well as he can, and yes, he knows, at some point this will break it. The odds that they don’t crash and burn are barely existing. But he’s willing to risk it, and all the pain it might bring, because…

Well, for one, he’s happy.

Even his mother notices when they’re talking on the phone, actually asks him if he’s met someone. He tries to play it cool, explains that he doesn’t have any expectations. She sees right through him, of course, and keeps digging until he tells her the whole thing.

“It’s a stupid idea,” he says again, “but… I like being with him.”

She sighs, and he can hear the smile in her voice when she speaks. “Nothing safe is worth the drive, dear.”

Maybe playing it safe isn’t the best thing to do? And if he wants to give this a chance, then maybe he should start taking this seriously. At least a bit.

So, when he’s hanging out with his friends, and Kurt starts raving about this restaurant his boyfriend is taking him to, that’s kind of a good enough opportunity.

“Oh yeah, Sebastian told me about that place. Apparently, they have a salmon dish that’s amazing.”

The reactions are… mixed. Santana is amused, and immediately gets on board to invite Sebastian to hang-outs. Both Artie and Rachel are a bit hesitant, but ultimately fine with it. Kurt… is not a fan, but Blaine refuses to feel bad about it. He can be friends – and maybe more – with whoever he wants. He’s not going to hide Sebastian.

_Nothing safe_ , he tells himself.

* * *

Before they start dating, Blaine would have bet he’d be the more intuitive between them, that despite Sebastian being obviously smart he probably lacked a bit of emotional intelligence.

But the more he gets to know Sebastian, the more he realizes how silly that idea is, too grounded in the callousness he’d displayed as a teenager.

And maybe Blaine has a lot more prejudice than he realized.

They’re at a house party Sebastian has invited him to, hosted by one of his former classmates. They arrive together, and quickly get involved in a discussion on the latest marvel movie. Sebastian has an arm on his waist, and from time to time grin downs at him like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world. It’s comfortable, and Blaine thinks he’s gotten pretty lucky.

A friend of Sebastian’s shows up, asking about where the drinks are, before noticing Blaine. She greets him with a smile, before looking up at Sebastian.

“Is that the boyfriend then?”

Blaine freezes, because – they haven’t had the conversation, and he knows better than push Sebastian into more than he’s ready for, and while yes, things crashing and burning is a consequence he’s prepared for, he’s not quite ready for it yet.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Sebastian says, casual and completely ignorant of Blaine’s sudden conflict. “Blaine, this is Jolene.”

He remembers a few anecdotes of her, something about the debate team, but his head is spinning too much to say more than a “so nice to meet you”, before she walks into the kitchen to get some drinks. They mingle a bit more with Sebastian’s friends, but Blaine can’t focus on any of the conversations.

After a while, Sebastian leads him out on the balcony, and Blaine loses himself in kissing him. All too soon, though, Sebastian steps back and looks at him, just a slight bit of concern on his face.

“Are you okay? You’ve been kind of distracted…”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, I’m… you never called me your boyfriend before.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen, his mouth forming a silent _oh_ , like he hadn’t even realized it. They haven’t talked about it, and Blaine feels his nerves flare up again, but then Sebastian just shrugs.

“Is there like a protocol, that we have to have a serious conversation first?” he asks.

Blaine chuckles. “Not a formal protocol,” he says, “but it’s probably smart to talk about it once. I mean…” He stops, looking up at Sebastian, who still looks completely unbothered. “Is this even something you’re interested in? A relationship?”

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” Sebastian asks.

“Certainly felt like it,” Blaine says, “but I thought you prefer… you know, casual.”

To his relief, Sebastian still seems relaxed and now even a bit amused. “It’s not that I’m completely opposed to it. I just think most people aren’t worth that kind of effort. But I’m definitely on board with you.”

“Wow, I’m honored,” Blaine says, the sarcasm only a thin veil over the smile blooming on his face.

Sebastian sighs dramatically, even as he pulls Blaine closer against him. “So high maintenance,” he says. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Blaine laughs. “I think I already am,” he says, and Sebastian pulls him into another kiss.  
  
It feels like they’re on the same page, and for once, he forgets about odds and just lets himself go. Underneath it all, just one thought forms.

Maybe.

* * *

  
Being Sebastian’s boyfriend is surprisingly easy. It just has one problem. Every day they spend together, he forgets a bit more to keep his guard up. Taking the risk has become as easy as breathing.

And in some corner of his mind he knows, still knows that this might end in heart break, but it feels less and less likely, giving way to something else.

Hope.

That there’s a chance that they make it. That they won’t break.

It’s terrifying.

But he pushes the thought aside. When he’s alone in bed, he closes his eyes, Sebastian’s name echoing through his mind, as he focuses on the memory of Sebastian’s hands all over him, the taste of his skin, falling apart and putting each other back together.

He’s in so far over his head. Sometimes he wants to tell Sebastian, feels so full of emotion that it threatens to burst out of him if he keeps it silent any longer. But he bites his tongue, not sure if he’s going too fast. But…

Sebastian looks at him in a way nobody ever has, like he sees all of him, and is charmed by it. Like Blaine can actually relax around him, be himself. He doesn’t have to hold back around Sebastian.

It’s liberating.

They’ve been official for about four months, when Blaine gets a call he’s been waiting for. He’s had a few minor roles, nothing spectacular so far. This, though. This could be it. And now, he actually has a callback to play Judas in Jesus Christ Superstar. Almost a lead role.

He tells Sebastian before anyone, not sure what to expect. Sebastian’s eyes shine and he grins wider than Blaine has ever seen, watching him over their usual table at the coffee shop.

“That’s amazing,” Sebastian says, “congratulations!”

“I don’t have the part yet,” Blaine says, looking down to hide his blush.

Sebastian snorts, like that’s just a formality.

“I just… it’s hard to imagine,” he says finally, “it’s just… big.”

Sebastian opens his mouth, and Blaine can just so slap a hand over his lips before whatever innuendo he came up with can slip out. Without breaking eye-contact, Sebastian licks his palm, and Blaine withdraws.

“It’s definitely going to put your name out there,” Sebastian says.

“The thought is kind of… scary,” Blaine admits. “Intimidating. I know, this is what I wanted, but suddenly it feels like… can I really do it? Who am I even to think that’ll happen to me?”

Sebastian raises his eyebrow, and boy, is there a lot of judgement in that look. “Who you are?” he asks. “You’re Blaine Anderson. Dalton legend. National show choir champion.”

“NYADA dropout,” Blaine interrupts.

“Tisch graduate,” Sebastian counters. “And I told you, screw NYADA. There are three types of people who care about that school. Their students, their teachers, and their graduates who have nothing else to their name.”

Blaine tries to hide his grin by taking a sip of his coffee. “You really think I can do this?”

There’s something warm in the way Sebastian looks at him, something intense that makes Blaine’s breathe hitch.

“Definitely,” Sebastian says, and he can breathe again. “Besides, what’s life without taking chances?”

Blaine bites his lower lip. “Nothing safe is worth the drive,” he says. “That’s what my mother said.” _About you_ , he manages to keep inside.

There’s something sweet in Sebastian’s smile. “Sounds like a pretty good concept.”

Blane ducks his head. He knows that feeling blossoming up in his chest, tries to control it just a bit longer.

Maybe he never stood a chance from the start.

* * *

He’s late, and his hair looks like a mess. Hastily, he throws over a cardigan, and looks at himself in the mirror. Not enough time to get them in complete order, so he probably has to go back to the gel for tonight.

It’s not a complete catastrophe if he’s late, he knows that. It’s just a hangout at Kurt and Rachel’s, but apparently there’ll be some sort of announcement. He assumes Jesse finally proposed, and he certainly doesn’t want to be late to hear about it. His hand just closes around the tub of gel, when his doorbell rings.

He doesn’t react immediately, until he realizes Santana isn’t home, opting to go over to Kurt and Rachel’s right after work. With a sigh, he puts the gel back and opens the door.

Sebastian is on the other side, and he looks like hell. He’s pale, his hair and clothes mussed, but it’s his eyes that really scare Blaine for a second.

He doesn’t hesitate, takes Sebastian’s hand and pulls him inside. He puts him down onto the couch, sits with him and pulls him into his arms. He can hear Sebastian gasping for breath, like he’s trying to stop himself from crying. Choked sounds that break his heart, but he knows this isn’t about him. So, he holds Sebastian, runs his hands over his back and waits, until eventually, he manages to speak.

“It’s Colette,” Sebastian says eventually, his voice hoarse.

Again, Blaine’s heart clenches. He’s only met Sebastian’s older sister once, charming, and confident, and beautiful like a winter morning. She’d kissed his cheeks goodbye, asked him to keep an eye on her brother.

“She was in a car crash,” Sebastian says. “Her boyfriend called me, they were just starting surgery.”

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine breathes into his ear. He doesn’t know what to do, how to be there for him. His arms tighten around Sebastian, keep him close, as his boyfriend hides his face against his shoulder. It’s not much, but it’s all he can do for now.

He isn’t sure for how long they sit there. Somewhere in the apartment, his phone is going off, no doubt his friends asking where the hell he is, but he can’t be bothered. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is his boyfriend, falling apart in front of him.

At some point, Sebastian has calmed down a bit and pulls back. Blaine kisses him before he gets up for a moment. He shoots a text to Santana that something came up, before bringing some water and whisky from the kitchen. He offers Sebastian both bottles, not surprised when he goes for whisky. Two shots each, and then finally Sebastian is ready to talk.

Even from the first time Blaine heard her name, all the way back in high school, it had been obvious how fond Sebastian was of his sister, how much he loved and admired her. He talks about her career as a fashion designer, how she’s just moved to LA a few months ago, how she’s been thinking about starting a family with that boyfriend of hers, Charles, who in Sebastian’s opinion isn’t good enough for her, but at least is trying. Every word is colored in love, but also fear. All the time, Blaine holds his boyfriend, just listens and lets him talk.

And then, finally, a call from Charles comes through. Sebastian hesitates before answering. He looks so young, so scared, and Blaine embraces him, hopes he can give him some of the strength he needs.

It’s a short conversation, and Sebastian sags against him in relief. Colette is stable – she has several fractures, her spleen had to be removed and she needed several transfusions, but she’s going to be okay.

Sebastian drops the phone the second the conversation is over, and it’s only then that the tears are falling. Blaine kisses him, gently, and pulls him close so he can cry.

They retire to his room soon after. Blaine puts in some tv show that neither of them pays attention to and just holds Sebastian until he’s asleep not even halfway through the first episode.

Only then, with Sebastian asleep against him, he allows his own emotions. It’s been quite a ride. He’s relieved Colette is going to be fine. But he’s also grateful that Sebastian trusts him enough to reach out to him for comfort.

He looks at Sebastian, asleep, more vulnerable than ever, and…

He tried to keep his feelings in check, he really did. But now, with Sebastian in his arms, it’s kind of pointless to argue it. Because this? It’s love. It has to be.

He kisses Sebastian’s forehead, as he admits it to the quiet of the night.

He’ll keep it to himself for now. Tomorrow, he’ll help Sebastian book a flight to LAX to see his sister, and when he’s back…

Yeah, maybe then.

* * *

He keeps his secret a bit longer. When Sebastian returns from Los Angeles, he’s swept up in work and they barely see each other.

It’s been two weeks since they’ve seen each other, and it’s getting to him. Santana even got tired of teasing him about it. Not that it stops her.

She’s doing so again, as they’re all hanging around their living room for a good, old-fashioned McKinley game night. Sebastian knows about it, Blaine has texted him, and he hopes to make it later, but no promises.

It’s really not much of a game night. They make it through half an hour of monopoly before the first fit is thrown, and the discussion of the next game leads nowhere. So now music is playing, Rachel is making out with Jesse on the balcony, and Santana is texting someone, probably some girl she met at a bar.

Blaine sighs, leaning back against the cushions of his couch. He loves his friends, but sometimes they’re exhausting.

“Quite the mess, hm?”

He looks up at the sound of Kurt’s voice. His ex looks a bit tired, too, and just from the corner of his eye Blaine sees the front door closing.

“Is Adam leaving already?” he asks.

Kurt shrugs. “He has an early day at work tomorrow,” he said. There’s more to it, and for a moment Blaine wonders if they’re fighting. But it’s not his business.

“So, how’ve you been doing? I haven’t seen Sebastian around lately,” Kurt says.

“He’s busy with work,” Blaine says. He doesn’t see the need to mention Colette’s accident.

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Kurt says.

Blaine frowns, looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

And Kurt looks at him like he’s willfully ignorant, or a child or something. “I admit, he’s stuck around longer than literally anyone ever would have expected. But… where is this supposed to go, Blaine?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blaine says. He does, of course. It’s the same little doubt that’s been rattling around his head from the day they started this. But it’s become such a faint noise, and honestly, it doesn’t feel like such a big chance anymore.

“It’s Sebastian Smythe. It’s not going to work out, Blaine. I know it, you know it, _everyone_ knows it. Why are you putting yourself through that?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Where’s this even coming from? Sebastian and I are fine.”

“Is that why you’re not seeing him lately? And don’t tell me you don’t mind, it’s obvious you do.”

“Well, obviously, I miss him. But we’re not fighting, and there’s nothing wrong with our relationship. Also, no offense, but if there was, you’d be the last person I’d discuss it with.”

Kurt definitely looks offended, though. “I’m your friend, and I’m worried. You’ve been moping. Plus, it’s kind of concerning he keeps you from meeting your friends…”

Blaine shakes his head. “That was one time I didn’t come see you guys. And he didn’t keep me from anything.” There’s clearly something going on here that he doesn’t understand. Maybe it’s because of whatever fight Kurt has with Adam right now. In the end, Blaine doesn’t care. This is his relationship, and Kurt doesn’t get a vote on it.

“I’m trying too look out for you.” Kurt sounds frustrated now, and wow, does Blaine know the feeling. “He’s going to break your heart.”

“Yeah, maybe. And you know what? I’m fine with that.”

Kurt stares at him, but Blaine is definitely done with this conversation.

“Do you honestly think I didn’t consider that outcome?” he asks. “I know Sebastian, and unlike you, I get Sebastian. I knew from the start, there’s a chance for him to break my heart. But I wanted him anyway. It’s always a chance, and I’m willing to try with him. So yes, maybe he’ll break my heart. And maybe he won’t. I don’t know it, and neither do you. Though to be honest… if you told me now, that tomorrow he’ll break my heart, I’d still go see him tonight.”

For a moment, it looks like Kurt is going to say something, continue the argument, but then his eyes fall on something behind Blaine, and he freezes. Slowly, Blaine turns, although he knows what to expect.

Sebastian is standing behind them, Santana with him – probably after letting him in – and there’s an odd expression on his face. Blaine has no interest in letting this get awkward, so he rises to his feet and kisses Sebastian shortly in greeting.

Well, it was supposed to be short. But it had been two weeks since they’ve seen each other. He pulls back and takes Sebastian’s hand.

There’s still something in his eyes, a tenseness that shouldn’t be there.

“Want to go for a walk?” Blaine asks.

Sebastian nods, then follows him outside. They walk in silence, their hands still intertwined. For a moment, Blaine considers asking him about work, but this doesn’t feel like a situation for small talk and Sebastian is clearly bothered by something he heard.

“Do you really think that?” Sebastian asks as they come to a stop a few minutes later. “That I’ll break your heart?”

Blaine hesitates. But what’s the point of dishonesty now. “Honestly… I did at first. I was almost sure of it. But now?” He sighs. “There’s always a chance, isn’t there? Relationships don’t always work out. But you can’t spend all your life worrying about what might go wrong. And I think I’m at that point, with you. Where I’m done with worrying, and just… trust that it’s going to be okay.”

Sebastian stops, watches him. He smiles, eventually. “I promise you, I have no intention of breaking your heart. But I think I get it. It’s always a risk. But…”

“Nothing safe is worth the drive,” Blaine says. 

Sebastian pulls him closer and kisses him again.

“We’re okay, right?” Blaine asks.

“Obviously,” Sebastian says, just barely rolling his eyes. “I’ve just had a long day. Long week, really. And I wasn’t prepared to walk in some sort of intervention on why dating me is such a bad idea.”

“Sorry about him,” Blaine says.

“Yeah, I don’t actually care about his opinion,” Sebastian replies. “Just promise me they’re clearing out the apartment later. Otherwise I might have to abduct you to mine.”

“Don’t worry,” Blaine says. He rises to the tips of his toes, just to steal another kiss.

They walk back to the apartment eventually, where they only find Santana left. She’s just about to hit the clubs again, leaving them by themselves. Blaine is just fine with that. They have a lot of catching up to do.

He falls asleep with Sebastian’s naked body pressed against him. Just at the edge of sleep, he thinks he hears three words whispered into his ear, and for once he doesn’t panic.

* * *

One final bow, and it’s over. Opening night is done, and Blaine can barely feel his legs. He’s exhausted, he’s happy, it’s perfect. He talks to the other cast members, feeding of the exhilaration all of them feel, and it’s… everything he dreamed of.

He sees Sebastian through the crowd, a huge, colorful bouquet in his arms, and once they reach each other, Blaine lets himself fall into a kiss intense enough to start a fire.

And here, surrounded by the rest of the cast, in his boyfriend’s arms as he just opened another chapter in his life, he realizes.

This is happiness.

He kisses Sebastian, pulls him closer for a second, and then steps back so he can look into Sebastian’s eyes.

It’s a risk. 

It’s always a risk.

But resisting Sebastian would be like resisting gravity.

“I love you,” Blaine says, and kisses Sebastian without hesitation.


End file.
